


Maple Syrup

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maple Syrup

“Sooner or later someone else is going to realize that you’re spending your entire break in the stock room with your boyfriend or someone’s going to need something and –” Remus lets out a moan. “Fuck.”

Sirius grins and runs his tongue along the underside of Remus’s cock. He pulls back after a moment and runs his thumb over the head as he speaks. “I mean, that’s half the excitement, isn’t it? Not knowing if someone’s coming in or when they will? Besides, you love it.”

“I only love it because it makes you ha – happy. Merlin.” Remus’s hand moves to the back of Sirius’s head as Sirius wraps his lips around him again. Sirius hollows out his cheeks and takes Remus as deep as he can. His eyes meet Remus’s, and Remus can see the smirk in them.

The thought of someone walking in terrifies him, but Remus won’t turn down something like this for Sirius. Besides, if it comes down to it and they hear the door opening, he knows he can always cast a spell to jam it and give them another minute of time. Remus whimpers as Sirius speeds up, and it only takes him another minute before his fingers grip Sirius’s hair and he comes.

Sirius swallows and licks him one, final time over his head before he stands up. “You’re gonna wait until my shift ends?”

“I don’t know why you insist on taking up a Muggle job when there’s everything else going on with the Order already,” Remus says, wrapping his arms around Sirius. He doesn’t miss the sad gleam in Sirius’s eyes. It disappears quickly, and when Sirius pulls back, he smirks.

“You know it pisses my parents off. Besides, how much more time do we have to live it out?”

“You consider working at a coffee shop living it out?”

Sirius pecks him again. “I have to go back in. My shift’s over.”

“So you slip out and then I’ll wait five minutes to slip out after you?” Remus asks.

With a laugh, Sirius shakes his head. “Silly. We’ll slip out at the same time. This room isn’t soundproof, and you’re always so loud.” He smacks Remus’s arm playfully and makes his way toward the door. Remus takes a moment to button up his pants and fix himself as best as he can. His dignity feels a little in shambles when he walks out and sees the stares from the customers.

\- - -

Remus wakes up to the smell of pancakes and eggs. The bed is empty, and he stretches out and pouts. It takes five minutes for him to pull himself together and get up. He finds his boxers underneath Sirius’ shirt and makes his way to the kitchen.

Sirius, unsurprisingly, doesn’t have any clothes on. Remus’s eyes drift down to his ass, and he pads forward and wraps his arms around Sirius’s waist. “Hey there.” He presses a kiss to Sirius’s shoulder before leaning into Sirius’s neck. “Early morning?”

“We have to go visit Lily and James.”

“And usually I have to drag your ass out of bed.”

“Try to, babe,” Sirius says. He turns and pecks Remus on the lips. “I’m very hard to get out of bed when I don’t want to be.”

Remus arches his eyebrows. “You don’t have to tell me.” He leans in and presses his hand to Sirius’s hip. “You’re a pain.”

“You love me.”

Remus rolls his eyes. “Against my better judgment sometimes.” It earns him a playful smack.

“Careful what you say. It’ll all come back to bite you.”

“We all know how scared  _I_  am of bites,” Remus teases. When Sirius glares, he relents. “Your eggs are burning. Need any help?”

“It was supposed to be a breakfast in bed. Very romantic.”

“And messy.”

“You always complain about crumbs in bed. This is why I made pancakes and not toast.”

“Pancakes still leave crumbs.” Remus kisses his cheek and grabs a plate. He pushes the eggs off of onto it and takes it toward their couch. Sirius whines behind him.

“C’mon, breakfast in bed. You know we’ll barely touch the food anyway.”

“Exactly. Couch first,” Remus says. Sirius dramatically sighs behind him.

“Maybe I won’t want to go to bed afterwards. After all this work I put into food, and you don’t even want to listen to my suggestions…” He sniffles and finishes the pancakes. When Remus looks around, Sirius is holding a plate stacked with them and pouting.

“You’re the worst.”

“You mean the best,” Sirius says. He grins wide, and Remus can feel his heart warm up.

“Okay, but we have to be fast. You said yourself that we’re meeting Lily and James today, and you know how pissed off Lily gets when we’re late.” He leaves the plate on the living room table and gets up. “Besides, you promised try that new spell last night, and we never got around to it…”

Sirius sets down his plate and bounds across the kitchen. Somehow he still manages to look graceful, as eager as he is, and Remus smiles back. “Thank you, babe,” Sirius says. He wraps his arms around Remus and tugs him to the bedroom.

“Can we at least have breakfast after this?” Remus asks.

“I mean, it depends how long it takes. Besides, you know they usually offer food.”

“I hate mooching off of them like that.”

Sirius waves his hand dismissively. “Eh, it’s James. Like he cares! Or we’ll stop at a store if we have to.”

“Well, I care. And we shouldn’t spend that money. What if we –” Before he can finish his thought, Sirius tugs him down on the bed and climbs on top of him. Sirius kisses down his collar bone and runs a hand along his side. Remus arches up. This is a lost battle, anyway – he decides. “Okay, we’ll figure it out later.”

Sirius smirks. After running his tongue along the shell of Remus’s ear, he presses his lips to them. “Later sounds very good.” Remus agrees.


End file.
